Currently, the method of enriching pathogen DNA is performed by adding to the given sample one or more proteins that have pathogen binding domains. The pathogen binding domains bind to the pathogens on incubation to form a complex. The complex formed between the proteins and the pathogens is then separated from the given sample.
The aforementioned method does not, however, achieve pathogen detection levels as low as 10 cfu/ml or lower.